


Is that a fake mustache?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Circus, Clint meets his former family, M/M, Pietro is amazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson's Carnival of traveling wonders is in town and Pietro wants to go to the circus... with his boyfriend. But Clint is not so excited to go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a fake mustache?

“Please!” Pietro said, no, whined and looked at him with puppy eyes.

“No,” Clint huffed and tried not to look at him. He never could resist those puppy eyes.

“Come on, please,” he said for the umpteenth time and Clint pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why don't you ask your sister?” he turned to Pietro and raised one brow.

“Why... what do you mean why don't I ask my sister... what do I have a boyfriend for?” Pietro cocked his head and Clint licked his lips when he saw the almost hurt expression.

“It's... I can't do that, okay?”

“It's the circus, old man. What can probably happen? You laugh when you see the clowns and...”

“I hate clowns,” Clint said.

“What?” Pietro asked, slightly confused.

“I _hate_ clowns,” Clint repeated and Pietro sat down.

“Why?” he asked and his voice was suddenly soft and concerned.

“It's...” Clint pinched the bridge of his nose again. “I just hate them.”

“Okay,” the younger man looked at his fingers. “I'll ask Wanda. It's just... I've never been in the circus before and I wanted... you know... I wanted... you.” He added quietly and now Clint felt like shit.

“But why this circus? I mean, there are so many... can't we just wait for the next one?” Clint asked and sat down opposite of Pietro. He reached over and took his hand.

“You know how dangerous our job is. I almost died, you almost died, I don't know if we're still alive and...” He licked his lips. It was really unusual for the speedster to be so quiet.

“Fine,” Clint gave in. He couldn't see him so sad. And then, when he had agreed, a broad smile appeared on Pietro's face.

“Really? You come with me?” He asked and Clint nodded. Pietro jumped up and closed the distance between them, grabbed his face with both hands and placed a sloppy kiss on Clint's lips.

“Did I mention that I love you?” he whispered and Clint hung his head for a second, a smile creeping on his lips before he looked at the younger man.

“Not in the last two hours,” he said and Pietro kissed him again.

“Love you, old man.”

“If you call me old man again I put you over my knee and spank your ass,” Clint grouched and Pietro grinned brightly.

***

“Seriously?” Pietro asked as soon as he saw Clint appear in the communal living room. He wore jeans and sneakers, a baseball hat with the hood of his hoodie pulled over it, sunglasses and... “Is that a fake mustache?”

“No... maybe,” Clint shrugged and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Why... I mean... this is ridiculous, you know?”

“I've told you I can't go to _this_ circus,” Clint said.

“What's the problem with it?” Pietro furrowed his brows and cocked his head. He tapped his finger on his arm, a little impatient.

“I... I...” He started but then they got interrupted.

“You can take the Cobra,” Stark threw a key chain in Pietro's direction and then he stopped dead in his tracks, stared at Clint. “What is that in your face, Barton?”

“Shut up, Stark,” Clint muttered and turned away.

“Is that a fake mustache?” Stark didn't shut up. Of course he didn't. He was Tony fucking Stark.

“Yes, for crying out loud,” Clint snapped and ripped the mustache away. “Better?”

“No, still Barton,” Tony grinned and Clint threw his fake mustache in Tony's direction. The genius laughed and pulled it off of his shirt. “So, why the costuming?”

“We're going out,” Clint said cryptically and Pietro frowned.

“We want to go to the circus,” he added and Clint huffed frustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, the circus is in town?” Tony's grin broadened.

“Yes, 'Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders',” Pietro blurted and Tony's brows hit his hairline.

“Oh! That...” Tony started but stopped immediately when Clint moved his finger over his own throat in a slitting motion. “That sounds nice,” Tony said. Pietro turned to Clint and he put his hand back in an instant.

“What was that?” He asked and Clint blushed violently.

“That's... Tony knows that I hate clowns and wanted to make fun of me,” he tried but even in his own ears it didn't sound convincing.

“Uhm, we really don't have to go if you're so...” Pietro said and Clint saw the younger man's shoulders fall down and he looked at the ground for a second.

“No, babe. We're going to the circus,” Clint said. He put his finger under Pietro's chin and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. And when he looked at him questioningly he smiled and kissed Pietro's lips. When they parted Pietro cocked his head and scrutinized him for a very long moment but then he smiled and took Clint's hands.

“Okay. Let's go.”

Pietro turned and walked to the door and Tony looked at Clint and raised both hands. Clint pressed his lips together and shook his head.

***

He didn't put on his fake mustache again but when they went to the ticket counter he pulled the peak of his cap deep into his face and lowered his head. He'd seen the woman in the booth and sighed inwardly. Caitlin. Of all the people it had to be Caitlin, Carson's daughter.

“So,” he murmured when they waited in the line, “you want to go to the circus, you buy the tickets?”

Pietro scrutinized him again, saw the way he wore his hoodie and his hat and furrowed his brows. But he nodded. “Sure,” he said and took Clint's hand. “Hey, I'll protect you from the evil clowns.” He smiled and Clint huffed a laugh.

Maybe it was a little too loud and maybe they were too close to the ticket booth already because when she heard that laugh Caitlin looked up and sharply in their direction. Clint managed to look away but then the line went on and the guy in front of them bought tickets for him and his family. The kids seemed excited and they jumped up and down almost nonstop.

“Two tickets,” Pietro said when it was their turn and Clint deliberately looked in the other direction, pretended to look at the big top. But when Pietro had the tickets and took Clint's hand again he sighed and wanted to walk in.

“Stop!” Caitlin called the moment Clint turned to walk and both, he and Pietro, stopped but only Pietro turned back to her. “Clinton Francis Barton! Is that you?”

“Dammit,” he hissed and now he turned around as well, a broad and faked smile on his face.

“Hey, Caitlin.” He waved and his mouth twitched.

“Oh my god!” Caitlin exclaimed and left the booth. She was heavily pregnant but she grabbed Clint and hugged him violently. “Clint!”

“Uhm...” Pietro stared at the two of them dumbfounded.

“Hey, can you get back into your booth and sell tickets? We want to go inside,” a man who was in the line snarled and glared at them.

“Can you shut up and wait till it's your turn?” Caitlin snapped, reached into the booth and grabbed a walkie-talkie. “Ronan, I need you at the entrance,” she said and closed the booth.

“Hey, you can't just walk away?” The man called after them when Caitlin grabbed Clint's arm and dragged him away. Pietro followed them. He still had no clue what had just happened here.

“In a minute someone will be here,” Caitlin yelled over her shoulder but didn't stop, she pulled them over to the area where the trailers were parked.

“Mom!” She called but didn't let go of Clint's arm. Pietro still followed them closely. “Who's that?” She asked Clint and pointed over her shoulder at the speedster.

“That's Pietro. My partner,” Clint explained and when he looked back at him he saw the younger man blush. _What happens here?_ He mouthed but Clint had no time for explanations because right that moment an older woman, Maeva, left one of the trailers.

“Mom! Look who's here?” Caitlin called again and Maeva turned her head, dropped the pot she had in her hand and stared open-mouthed. Luckily the pot was empty.

“Clint?”

“Hey, Maeva,” Clint mumbled but got hugged the next second again, even more violent than before.

“Uhm, Clint,” Pietro seemed unsure what happened here and the moment Maeva let go of him he looked at him.

“That's,... uhm... Maeva. She's the boss here,” he said but the older woman laughed and waved aside.

“Oh, no! That was long time ago. Now Caitlin and her husband lead the circus,” she said and Clint turned to Caitlin. A little boy, about two years old, clung to her leg with one hand and sucked the thumb of his other hand.

“Congratulations,” Clint smiled broadly. “Do I know him?”

“No, he... he came to our circus a few years ago,” Caitlin said.

“So, and who's that?” Maeva looked at Pietro now, curious but a warm smile on her face.

“Pietro Maximoff,” Pietro introduced himself and held his hand out but the woman ignored it and hugged him.

“It's really good to see you again,” Caitlin whispered in Clint's ear but then she leaned down and took the little boy on her arm when he started to whine.

“So, that's your boyfriend?” Maeva turned to Clint now and he blushed violently.

“No,” he said and when Pietro paled he added really quick, “Twelve years old girls have boyfriends.” Clint took his hand and squeezed it slightly.

“Tell me, why did you try to hide your face at the entrance?” Caitlin asked now and cocked her head, just the way she had done back then when she was angry at him.

“Uhm... I wasn't sure that... you know...” Clint blushed. “The way I left... and... and Barney...” He blushed even more.

“Oh, believe me, Carson was so angry back then. But, Clint,” Maeva took his other hand, “we know now that it wasn't your fault, that you tried to stop them.”

“Where's Carson? Is he here?” Clint wanted to know but Maeva shook her head.

“No, he died three years ago,” she said. “He had a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Clint said and squeezed Maeva's hand.

“Okay!” Pietro finally snapped. “What happens here? You know these people?”

Clint sighed and nodded. “Yes. That's... that's one of the things I haven't told you so far.”

“What, Clint? What?”

“You know that my parents died when I was six, right?” The younger man nodded. “My brother and me, we've been in the orphanage, but after two years there we ran away.”

“You ran away to join the circus?” Pietro's voice was really high-pitched now.

“I know, it's so cliche, but yes, we joined the circus. What do you think where I learned to shoot a bow? In the orphanage?”

“You ran away. To the circus?” Pietro repeated. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. And Caitlin started to laugh at Pietro's expression.

“Yes, I ran away to the circus. I even was one of the main acts,” Clint shrugged but Pietro could see that he was proud of this fact.

“You should've seen the costume,” Caitlin grinned. Pietro turned to her and cocked his head. Clint knew that he wanted to know more.

“No! No, no, no. You don't tell him!” Clint said and made a step in her direction. Maeva laughed, too, and gestured for them to follow them. She went into her trailer and Pietro was close behind her. She rummaged through a drawer of a commode and when she turned she gave him a photo. “No, Meava,” Clint whined.

“That's you?” Pietro's head snapped around after staring at the photo for a few seconds. Clint sighed, went to him and looked at the photo as well. He was sixteen when Buck had made it and Clint wore the new costume he had made together with Maeva. It was the purple tunic with the skin-tight pants and the pirate boots. “Oh my god! Clint! What's that?” Pietro pointed at the mask he had in his hand, the one with the huge H on it. Clint blushed violently.

“That was... that was almost twenty years ago, okay. People expected colorful costumes,” he mumbled into his non-existing beard.

“That hasn't changed,” Caitlin said. “People still like colorful costumes.”

“You’ve been cute,” Pietro grinned and looked up. “Do you have more?” He asked but luckily they got interrupted by someone knocking at the door. 

“Caitlin, the show starts in a few minutes,” the someone yelled and opened the door. A man, about Clint’s age, with a thick black beard and a long black ponytail entered. He wore the red and white ringmaster’s uniform and had a top hat in his hand.

“That’s Garret, my husband,” Caitlin introduced and the man nodded at him and Pietro. 

“The show starts in a few minutes,” he repeated.

“Sorry, we have to go,” Maeva said. But when he and Pietro wanted to leave the trailer Caitlin held him back. 

“Hey, you still shooting with the bow?” She asked and Pietro, who'd heard it, huffed a laugh. Garret, who didn’t know him, eyed him suspiciously but kept quiet.

“He's the best!” Pietro said and grinned. “He’s an Avenger. He’s Hawkeye,” he said and he sounded so proud of him that Clint couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Oh, so that’s been you. Of course we heard about the Avengers but we thought it’s just a coincidence. You still use your old stage name?” Maeva said and started to rummage through the drawer again and she found one of the posters they had used back then. ‘The Amazing Hawkeye’ stood there and a picture of him, Clint, was in the middle. He blushed when Pietro gaped at it amazed. “People came to our circus because they wanted to see him,” Maeva explained. 

“So, you still shoot the bow,” Caitlin nodded. “What about a guest appearance?” 

“What? No!” Clint said and shook his head. 

“Aww, come on, why not?” Pietro asked and four pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. 

“Come on, Clint. For old times’ sake,” Caitlin said, too, and Clint found himself looked at by four pairs of eyes. 

“I came to watch the show…” he said lamely but Pietro once again used his damned puppy eyes and he felt his resistance melt away. “Fine!” He huffed after a few more seconds and Pietro whooped in joy. 

“I can add you after the break,” Garret said. “Do you need anything?” 

“I have my bow in the car, I just need targets and the spinning wheel, maybe a few apples for the William Tell shot,” Clint said and Garret nodded. “Oh, and a stool,” he added after a second. If he had to perform then he would want to impress the audience in full. And maybe he wanted to impress his lover, too. 

“Okay,” Garret said, patted his shoulder and left the trailer. He jogged over to the big top to greet the audience. Maeva followed him but Caitlin stayed with them. 

“I’m not in the show for obvious reasons,” she said and looked at her swollen womb with a rueful grin. 

“Why don’t you go to your seat, babe,” Clint said to Pietro. “I’ll get my bow and need to warm up.” The speedster nodded, leaned in, kissed Clint and finally walked to the big top. 

“He seems nice,” Caitlin said when he was out of earshot. 

“Yeah, he is,” Clint admitted. 

“Oh my, you’re so head over heels in love,” Caitlin sighed theatrically and grinned lopsided at Clint. “Luckily he is too. Come on, get your bow, loverboy, I’ll show you where you can change.”

***

Pietro didn’t have to sit on the seats he had buyed the tickets for, Maeva made sure he had one of the best seats. The show was great but if he was honest, he would’ve enjoyed it more with Clint at his side.

But then, after the break, time has come. Garret, the ringmaster, stepped into the middle of the ring to announce the next act as usual. And while he talked to the crowds a few of the helpers brought in targets, a spinning wheel, a stool and a basket with apples. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this afternoon we have a special treat for you. Years ago there was a young artist in our circus and he understood to enthrall the audience like few before. Unfortunately - for us - he moved on. But this afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, he’s here for a guest appearance. Welcome him back in the ring! Here is the Amazing Hawkeye!” He said and thunderous applause broke out. 

And broadly grinning, his arms spread out in a welcoming gesture, Clint strolled into the ring as if he owned it, as if he never had done anything else, as if he belonged there. But Pietro was more amazed by the clothes he wore. Purple thighs, purple pirate boots and a purple tunic, no mask this time. He had his quiver strapped over his shoulder and the bow in one hand. He looked so good, Pietro felt his pants get tight a little bit. 

Clint started with a few spectacular but - for him - simple shots at steady targets, then one of the helpers came back, threw appes in the air and Clint shot them down. A clown - Pietro could see Clint flinch slightly - came in, juggled with apples and Clint shot them down. Each shot he made was more sensational than the one before and after only a few minutes the people in the big top didn’t stop clapping and cheering. 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I need a volunteer for my next shot,” Clint said and looked around. Lots of people raised their hands and for a second he locked his eyes with Pietro’s but he didn’t pick him, he went to the other side of the ring and picked a woman. 

“What’s your name?” He asked and she flushed and touched Clint’s arm. 

“Sally,” she said. 

“Hi, Sally, my name is Clint. Are you up to help me with a few trick shots?” 

She nodded and beamed at him when he led her into the ring but Clint stayed professional. He talked quietly to her and she nodded again. And then he brought her to the spinning wheel, placed an apple on her head, went back and shot an arrow through it. But he wasn’t done yet. He put another apple on her head, tied a purple scarf over his own eyes, grabbed his bow and shot an arrow through the apple on the woman’s head. But he still wasn’t done. He went back to the woman, talked again to her and she nodded once more. She stepped back onto the small footboard and grabbed the handles. Clint secured her and started to spin the wheel. He retied the scarf over his eyes, grabbed the bow and suddenly it was almost completely quiet, no one dared to make a sound anymore. Clint grabbed his bow and started to shoot. And after a minute, when he put the bow down, the crowd started to cheer again. Clint bowed with a huge grin but then he helped the woman off of the spinning wheel, but her shape, outlined with arrows, stayed back. 

She was a little dizzy but with Clint’s help she managed to go back to her seat. 

“Thank you, Sally,” he said went back to the middle of the ring and looked around, locked his eyes with Pietro’s, grinned diabolically and came over to him. “Would you like to help me with my next trick shot, young man?” He winked at him. 

“I don’t know… is it dangerous?” Pietro asked and winked back. 

“I promise not to hurt you,” he said and held his hand out. Pietro took it and followed Clint down to the middle of the ring. He turned around and looked at the crowds. “Give it up for Pietro!” And the people did it. 

“Okay, babe,” he said quietly. “I need you to stand here,” he instructed him then and pointed at a spot. Pietro nodded and did as he was told. Clint placed an apple on his head. “Stay still, don’t move and when I shot try not to breathe,” he said and winked again. 

“What are you up to?” Pietro asked. 

“Trust me, it will be fun,” Clint said and left him, went to the opposite side of the ring where he had placed the stool. He put another bow, a smaller, thinner one, and an arrow on the ground between himself and the stool, removed his boots - he wore no socks Pietro noticed - and stretched his arms. 

“Are you ready?” He asked him then.

“Yes,” Pietro answered and Clint nodded, stepped up to the stool and placed both his forearms on it. He fumbled with his feet with the bow and the arrow and then, in a fluid motion, he went into an elbow stand on the stool. Pietro’s jaw dropped. Clint moved his feet with the bow clenched between the toes of his left foot and the arrow between the toes of his right foot. The people were quiet again and Pietro watched Clint move his legs over his head, balance the bow out, nock the arrow, draw, aim and after a small nod shoot at the apple. And of course he hit it dead center. And all hell broke loose. In a complicated move Clint put the bow down in front of himself and rose, spread out both arms and bowed while the people screamed, cheered and clapped enthusiastically. 

“You didn’t see that coming?” He asked quietly when he eventually stood in front of him. Pietro flushed violently when winked. Clint went to get his bow and he, Pietro, went back to his seat. With a bow Clint wanted to leave the ring but the people shouted for more. Clint stopped and turned to look around and after a long moment he nodded.

“Okay, one last shot,” he said with a grin and went back into the middle. He took his usual bow and nodded at one of the helpers and the man set up a target. Clint went to a point opposite of it, nocked an arrow, aimed and shot it in the target dead center. And then he took the next arrow, nocked and aimed very, very carefully. Pietro held his breath and then Clint released.

Pietro saw the arrow fly in slow motion and it hit the end of the first arrow and split it in half before the second arrow entered the target dead center. Amid the thunderous applause of the crowd Clint bowed again and this time he left the ring. 

Pietro tried to stay for the rest of the show but he couldn’t stay on his seat any longer. He was too excited. He had seen Clint shoot before and he had always shown off a bit but this? This was something completely different. 

No one saw him leave the big top, he was too fast and he found Clint in the back, together with Caitlin and Maeva. He slowed down and walked in normal human speed to them. 

“Hey,” Clint said as soon as he saw him and Pietro couldn’t help himself, he just grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. After a moment he felt Clint’s hands on his hips. 

“This… this… this was amazing!” Pietro breathed as soon as they parted. “I mean… it was… it was amazing!” He couldn’t find other words to describe what he had seen just a few minutes before. 

“Now you know why we called him the Amazing Hawkeye,” Caitlin chuckled.

***

They stayed the rest of the afternoon, had lots of fun with the other carnies and when they finally left after eating together with them, Maeva gave Pietro an ‘Amazing Hawkeye’ poster. He had said he would frame it and he meant it. He even asked Clint to sign it.

“After all, it wasn’t such a bad idea to go to the circus,” Clint said when they lay in bed together, his arm wrapped around Pietro’s shoulders. They were both stark naked after the really mindblowing sex they had had mere minutes ago. 

“Yeah?” Pietro turned to look at him. “So… I’ve been right, then?” 

“Yes, you’ve been right,” Clint admitted and kissed Pietro’s nose. 

“So, what are we going to do tomorrow?” Pietro asked and Clint took a deep breath.

“Hmm, let me think… why don’t we go to the circus?” He asked and when Pietro raised a brow Clint shrugged. “I’ve missed the show today.” 

“Okay, let’s go to the circus tomorrow.” Pietro grinned. “Love you, old man.” 

“Love you, too, brat. And remind me to spank your skinny ass tomorrow for calling me old man again."

“Will do that.” Pietro said, snuggled closer to his man and closed his eyes. And when he felt Clint kiss his forehead he was the happiest man in the world.


End file.
